Dandzo Shimura
DANDZOU SHIMURA thumb|left|259pxVesnice: Konohagakure (Konoha, Skrytá Listová vesnice) Věk: 72 Narozeniny: 6. leden Váha: 52,7 kg Výška: 170 cm Krevní skupina: AB Hodnost: Rokudaime Hokage (Šestý Hokage) - zvolený prozatím neoficiálně (vysvětlení viz. dále v článku) První výstup manga/anime: Chapter 281/Shippuuden Episode 34 Danzou je jeden z radních ve Vesnici ukryté v Listech (Listové). Má víc v oblibě útočení a válku než pasivitu a mír. V minulosti bojoval se Sarutobim o pozici Třetího Hokage. Šéfuje tajné sekci ANBU, nazvané ROOT. Danzova minulost V minulosti se ucházel o místo Třetího Hokage společně se Sarutobi Hiruzenem. Jeho touha po získání této pozice dokonce vedla k jeho spolčení s obávaným Hanzem ze Skryté deštné. Ještě během druhé ninja války byl v aktivní službě jako ninja, i když už tehdy neměl oko. Celou dobu tahá za nitky a ovlivňuje politiku vesnice. Byl zapletem i v záležitosti kolem klanu Uchiha, když se klan snažil o převrat ve vesnici. Nasadil Uchihu Itachiho, aby pro něj dělal špicla ve vlastním klanu, a dokonce je možné, že přímo Danzo nařídil vyvraždění Uchihů, aby se vyhnul občanské válce, která by vedla ke zničení vesnice. Itachi nakonec nebyl schopen zabít svého bratra Sasukeho, a aby ho před Danzem ochránil, pohrozil, že pokud na něj někdo vztáhne ruku, vyzradí informace o špehování, vraždách a slabinách vesnice nepřátelům. Danzova povaha Danzo je chladný taktik, který namísto vyjednávání bez váhání použije sílu. Využije kohokoliv, přátel i nepřátel, aby dosáhl svých cílů. Jako příklad uveďme útok Akatsuki v manze 419, které se nesnažil porazit, protože oslabili vesnici a autoritu Tsunade, což Danzovi hrálo do karet. I když se tváří jako součást rady, kdykoliv se vyskytne výraznější hrozba, jedná na vlastní pěst, bez souhlasu Hokage. Má velký vliv na lidi kolem sebe; jeho kolegové radní, Mitokado Homura a Utatane Koharu se často řídí především jeho radami. I když se k Tsunade naoko chová uctivě, neuznává ji. Je to hlavně tím, že je vnučkou Prvního Hokage a stejně jako on a Třetí uznává učení a filosofii, která je Danzovi hodně proti mysli. Danzou se od začátku snaží Tsunade svrhnout a stát se Hokagem, protože věří, že jedině on ví, co je pro budoucnost vesnice dobré. I když jsou mu členové Rootu bezmezně oddaní, Danzou je přehnaně opatrný, a proto jim na jazyk umístil Prokletou pečeť, aby nemohli o Rootu nic prozradit. To ukazuje, jak je Danzou tajnůstkářský a naprosto pohrdá svými podřízenými. Po útoku Akatsuki a zničení celé vesnice Nagatem, Tsunade upadla do komatu a Daimiyo (zemský pán) společně s radou rozhodl, že je třeba zvolit nového Hokage. Prozatím jím ustanovili Danza. Oficiálně se ale stane Hokagem až po řádných volbách, ve kterých hlasují všichni Jouninové z vesnice. Proto se teď Danzo snaží vycházet každému vstříc a nechává na pokoji Naruta, i když by ho, jakožto Jinchuuriki, nejraději udržel co nejdéle ve vesnici. V dalších dílech mangy Danzou vyrazil na setkání pěti Kage, které svolal Raikage. Zde odhalil, že má implantováno oko se Sharinganem, které patřilo Uchihovi Shisuimu. Toto oko dokáže pomocí velmi silného genjutsu ovládat mysl lidí, aniž by si to uvědomovali. Poté, co se sraz změnil v bojiště, se Danzou střetává s Madarou a Sasukem a odhaluje svoji nechutnou techniku - jeho pravá ruka, kterou celou dobu skrýval, je pokrytá očima se Sharinganem! Po souboji se Sasukem Danzou umírá. Provede techniku na sebezničení, aby Madara nezískal jedinečné Shisuiho oko. Schopnosti I když jsme zatím Danza neviděli použít žádné jutsu, Sai ukázal prokletou pečeť, kterou Danzo vytvořil. Pečeť se aktivuje pokud by člen Rootu chtěl promluvit o organizaci nebo přímo o Danzovi - pečeť ho paralyzuje a nebude moci mluvit ani se hýbat. V manze 455 se ukázalo, že Danzou má Sharingan; v manze 459 jsme zjistili, že mu byl implantován od Uchihy Shisuie (nejlepší kamarád Itachiho, kterého Itachi údajně zabil, aby získal Mangekyou Sharingan). Jednou ze schopností tohoto thumb|301pxSharinganu je manipulace s vědomím jiných lidí. V manze 475 odhalil svou jindy skrytou pravou ruku, která je celá pokrytá očima s aktivovaným Sharinganem; výsledek jeho spolupráce s Orochimarem. V manze 479 použil Izanagi - zakázanou techniku klanu Uchiha. Při této technice dokáže manipulovat se svou vlastní osobní realitou a přežít tak několikrát i smrtelná zranění. V manze 480 odhalil další, doslova, "trumf v rukávu" - Orochimaru mu neimplantoval jen Sharingany, ale i DNA Prvního Hokage. Danzou tedy ovládal Mokuton a obličej Prvního byl dokonce zřetelně vidět na jeho rameni. Fuj! Další techniky (podle mangy vybral Palantir): Naruto/477/08 fuuton: shinkuugyoku Naruto/477/12 fuuton: shinkuuha Naruto/478/03 ochromujúca pečať Naruto/479/03 fuuton: vákuová strela Naruto/479/06 summon: mýtická Chiméra Naruto/479/08 fuuton: rýchle vákuové čepele Naruto/479/15 akási veterná čepeľ Naruto/480/12 Shisuiho doryoku tiež nebolo sponmenuté Eye-wink Naruto/481/11 ura shishou fuin jutsu Kategória:Naruto a Co.